


Talk to Me

by NerdyMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.14 spoilers, Angst, Drabble, Ending Fix, Episode: s09e14 Captives, Fluff, Gen, i just need these two idiots to talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMind/pseuds/NerdyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated Teen for cussing.  Spoilers for S9E14: Captives</p><p>Ending fix.  Had to so I can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

"Dean?" Sam knocks on his brother’s door tentatively. Ear to the frame he can hear muffled notes coming from the other side telling him the headphones are on again. _Now or never_ he grumbles to himself turning the knob.

The older Winchester shoots up on alert as soon as the wind shifts around him. Eyes fly open to face his intruder. ”Sammy? What’s going on?” he asks cautiously. Headphones are tossed aside and forgotten as he waits.

"Kevin is right. We need to talk."

"Ya, I gathered."

"Dean you betrayed me." Sam starts. His brother scoffs but clamps his mouth shut and crosses his arms. Leaning back into the headboard to prepare for the verbal asskicking he knows is a long time coming. "There is no other word for it. I trusted you to look out for me and—"

"I thought I _was_ looking out for you. You would have.. Jesus Sammy you were going to die!”

"Dean, I know, look. I know logically, rationally why you did what you did. I know. But part of me still feels, well, betrayed. It’s hard to trust you like I used to.”

"Jesus man. I’m not asking you to be one hundred percent again… I just want you to understand."

"I do!"

"No, you don’t."

"Dean I just said—"

"No! Goddammit Sammy, you think you were ready to die but you weren’t. The only reason you have been so hell bent on killing yourself lately is because you keep taking everything in and blaming yourself.”

"What?!"

"I can see it all over your face man. You’re still beating yourself up over Jessica and Ruby and Mom and Lucifer and the goddamn Apocalypse. And I cant even pretend to understand what that must feel like. I’ve done some shit. You know my hands aren’t clean. I still have nightmares about Hell and… Kevin… but it’s not the same."

"Dean…" Sam starts but his eyes are going damp and glassy as he slumps into the door frame.

"You just… you need to stop it. Please. We never asked for this life. We were born into it. And if the rest of the world can’t forgive us for the shit we have ruined and the bodies we’ve left in our wake, screw them. I will always forgive you. And I need you to be here to forgive me."

Sam tries to speak but he is sobbing now, sliding down the door frame and curling into a mess of shaking limbs.

"Please." Dean asks again, softer. Moving to settle on the floor with his kid brother, he is silent and hopeful. One hand comes to rest between Sam’s shoulder blades, patient and reassuring. Slowly, the mess of damp hair parts and Dean is greeted with a lopsided smile. The small nod he gets behind puffy eyes is all it takes. He knows he has his family back.


End file.
